


The Pets

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking Out, F/F, First Meetings, Goths, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgause meets Morgana after finding her lost pet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea thanks to the RP Generator

               Morgause was walking down the street, one hand on the leash with her little terrier, the other one bearing a basket covered with a blanket. She roamed the street, carefully checking the house numbers. 64. The street was very long. "Cenred, yuck!" Morgause called as she noticed the pup licking some fat paper. Cenred sat down and cast down his eyes. Morgause ducked and scratched his neck. "Good dog. C'mon, we gotta go."  
               Morgause took the steps on. House 69. Morgause walked up the stairs and rang the bell labeled _M. Pendragon_. Few seconds of silence were broken with footsteps. Then the door opened. Morgause spotted a beautiful lady wrapped up in darkness - black fishnet stockings, vinil miniskirt, leather corsett, long latex gloves and a red velvet ribbon around her neck, her long satin ebony tresses falling over her pale shoulders.   
               The pale babe noticed the little pup and smiled. "Oh, such a cute little doughnut, aren't you?" she trilled, ducking and almost scratching Cenred. Then she lifted her eyes. "Can I?" Morgause nodded, watching the dark lady with interest. She watched the dark fingernails running through Cenred's fur, making him purr. Then she looked up. "What can I do for you, miss?" Tell me how come you look so hot, thought Morgause. "Nothing much," she murmured instead. "I've seen your ad." Then she took the blanket off the basket. The cute little fluffy baby bat looked out. "Aithusa, sweetheart," trilled the goth lady, embracing the babybat. "Thank you so much, I've missed her. I don't know how to thank you."   
               "It's okay," murmured Morgause. She found her voice not trembling. Good. "Call me Morgause, that'd be enough." The goth babe handed her hand to Morgause and she pressed it. "Morgana. What if I took you out for a dinner in return?" Morgause blushed so she was as red as the flannel shirt she was wearing. "That'd be golden." "Cool,"replied Morgana. What about Saturday, 6 pm?" "Sure," agreed Morgause, "I'll pick you up, beautiful lady." Now it was Morgana's turn to blush, so her skin was pink, not January. Their first date was perfect... and they never left each other then.


End file.
